


Our secret okay

by fallinginreverse



Category: Carl Grimes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinginreverse/pseuds/fallinginreverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a carl grimes love story going along with the series<br/>Of the walking dead but courtney and carl are dating in secret but what happens when they find out why they have to date in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our secret okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with the series.

Carl:Mom! Dad! Im back!  
Lori: Hey baby how was the Snarls?  
Carl: Good i have a crush on one of the girls in the group.  
Lori: Who?  
Carl: Courtney Dixon.  
Lori: Carl isnt Courtney Daryl's little girl?  
Carl: Yeah.  
Lori: Okay.  
Rick: * WALKS OVER * Hey baby,hey carl.  
Lori: Carl is there something you want to tell your father.  
Carl: Dad i have a crush on one of the girls in the group.  
Rick: Who?  
Carl: It may or may not be courtney dixon.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 6 chapters but this is not it there will be more.


End file.
